


The Secret Meaning Behind Candles

by thaliaarche



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Have I Mentioned This Is Fluff, Humor, Humor and Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliaarche/pseuds/thaliaarche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, Ciel has agreed to meet him at a nice restaurant. Yes, it happens to be the 14th of February. But that doesn't mean Sebastian's got a date . . . Does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Meaning Behind Candles

**Author's Note:**

> (I ran into weird bugs when posting and editing this, so please ignore any other versions of this that you've run into.)

It’s Valentine’s day, and the college town’s little Italian restaurant has cleaned up nicely. There’s fresh red-and-white tablecloths, and deep red flowers by the door, and—

“Damn,” Ciel mutters, seeing the newly-lit candles flickering on each table. Sebastian curses even more vigorously upon noticing the tapers, and, when they reach their table, he blows out its candle before even sitting down.

“Thank you,” says Ciel.

“No problem. Just avoiding awkwardness.”

They stare at their menus.

Ciel swallows, “But really, it was surprisingly thoughtful.”

“It wasn’t meant to be.” Sebastian frowns. “I was just trying to make you comfortable.”

“Obviously.”

“I mean, it’s Valentine’s Day—”

“Of course.”

“—so I was just making clear this isn’t totally a date.”

Ciel’s eyes snap up from the menu. “Wait, what?”

Sebastian shrinks into his chair, for reasons he can’t quite articulate. “I mean, we can just be friends if you want—”

“You blew out the candle because it’s _too romantic_?”

“Why else—” Sebastian sighs, remembering why else Ciel Phantomhive might not be fond of candles. “The accident.”

Ciel huffs, and Sebastian suddenly wishes to dissolve into the wall. “Sorry,” he stutters. “I mean, you’re probably not even into guys—”

“I’m having _Valentine’s dinner_ with you, Sebastian,” Ciel cuts him off. “I’ve got a fifty-piece set of signature chocolate truffles for you in my car. At Lizzie’s insistence, I am doused in cologne that I now realize I'm allergic to. So don’t you _dare_ tell me this isn’t 'totally a date'!”

Chuckling tentatively at the rant, Sebastian takes a sniff. “What’s the scent called?”

“Eternity, by Calvin Klein,” Ciel rolls his eyes. “Quickest way to a designer asthma attack.”

Sebastian watches him in silence for a few moments, and then breaks into laughter. “So it’s a date.”

“Of course . . . Nitwit.”

“We’re dating, you imp.”

“Yes, idiot.”

“Scapegrace.”

“English nerd.”

The waitress notices the extinguished candle and goes to relight it. Now laughing, they shoo her away together.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that's different from what I normally write!
> 
> I thought up this tiny slice of ridiculousness months ago. I finally decided to post it because 1.) it's nearly Valentine's day, and 2.) the very next thing I post will be the fourth part of the [Dissonance](http://archiveofourown.org/series/358133) series, and the (hugely dissonant) juxtaposition is amusing to me. If you've been reading my works in order, consider this a fluffy palate cleanser to prepare you for another course of angst :-P
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> Edited to add: You can also find me at [thaliaarche.tumblr.com](https://thaliaarche.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
